The Sun In The Winter
by LovelyMinx
Summary: He lived alone in the huge vacant mansion for years awaiting his Mother to return. She didn't. Alone in solitary the strange boy is soon taken in my a woman who pitied him. Naruto on the other hand is just trying to realise what the heck his Mother brought home to live with them! SasuNaru/NaruSasu


**Hello again, yes I have other stories I NEED to update but I got this idea from watching Edward scissor hands again and I just thought this up :) But there will be some changes made to the story here and there, but please enjoy!**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki smiled brightly as she knocked on the colourful front door in front of her. She fixed her long red hair out of her face behind her ear and tightened her hold on the blue coloured suitcase in her hands, her leather gloves making a soft squeaking sound as she did so. Knocking another few times she was soon met with a sweaty bearded face glaring right at her. She grimaced but otherwise kept her pose.

"Good Morning, my name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm selling top of the range beauty products and I thought _maybe_ you would be interested?" She spoke loudly and clear, having made this speech hundreds of times before. However, the large bulky man standing at the door simply scratched his large stomach that was visible through his greying white tank top and scoffed. "Do I look like someone who wants _beauty_ products?" He asked, a small smirk gracing his saliva coated lips.

Kushina blushed scarlet and quickly looked away towards the floor. "O-Oh! I suppose so, I apologize, U-Uhm, _ahem!_ " She coughed and stuttered while trying her best to compose herself; sure she had dealt with rude costumers in the past but she felt all over her confidence go right down the drain. "Well then is your wife at home?"

"I'm single"

One again blushing out of embarrassment, she simple nodded and forced a soft smile. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time then sir"

He then scoffed and slammed the door in her face, the sounds of grunting and curses were muffled from the inside. "Tch, jerk" She said in a low voice as she made her way back towards her car.

Once inside she then took off one of her gloves and scratched her pale face and sighed. So far no sales, she had been at this since nine this morning-it was eleven now…

Scoffing she pulled out her cell and unlocked it and checked for any messages, there was one.

 _Hey mom going camping with Sora, be back on Sunday night!_

 _Naruto_

Kushina growled and rolled her eyes. Her son needed to stop going off gallivanting whenever he pleased, especially with that friend of his. Sora was one of Narutos close friends and honestly, she didn't like the boy. He was two faced, she had seen it countless times, he back stabbed the rest of her son's friends, and even had the nerve to pin the blame of countless things on him which Naruto simply laughed off and forgave him for. Still, what could she do about it? Naruto was sixteen years old and independent and mostly didn't even ask any permission before doing something… But she wished that once in a while he could pick better friends!

The red headed woman threw her phone back into the tray beside her seat and pulled her discarded glove back on. She needed to get back out there if she wanted to get any damn sales.

By lunch time she had managed to sell one bottle of perfume and two mascaras. Still it was better than nothing but by now she had visited all of the houses in the area and nowhere else to go. Damn it she still had four more hours to kill. Then just as she was about to give up (something she hated-despised doing) she spotted a house or rather mansion in the distance. Now the woman had seen that house millions of times, people avoided it, kids made up horror stories about it and generally it was just something for Mothers and women to gossip about. But no matter what the large seemingly empty house still stood there at the top of the hill, hidden by twisted and over grown old trees and overlooking the small quiet town below of were Kushina and her family lived.

Tapping her gloved finger on the steering wheel, she bit her lip and stared at the house. She didn't know what it was but it felt like something was drawing her to the old mansion. Like an invisible force…

So, doing something she would most likely regret, the Mother turned left and drove towards the building. Maybe someone _did_ live there and even though it wasn't in her area and she would probably be wasting her time she continued on.

After a couple minutes of driving the red head finally arrived outside the large gates. Stepping out from the car, she pulled the suitcase out, along with her phone and walked up to the gate. She looked around for some kind of speaker so she could hopefully talk to someone inside but there was none. Squeezing her body threw the rusting gates; she walked up the leaf filled path up to the mansion. She honestly didn't know _why_ she was going to all this trouble probably for nothing because she knew as soon as she knocked on the door that no one would be there. But like before, the feeling of being pulled towards the building was still strong and she followed with it.

The path was surrounded with trees, bushes and cracking concrete below her high heeled shoes with every click-clack they made. Two water fountains were now visible from the front door entrance but they were off and bone dry.

' _How long has this place been abandoned?'_ she thought as she walked up the steps to the doors and knocked. While she waited she thought back on this house and how many times she had seen it. True, this house did give off a creepy aura and not to mention a dangerous one but she was determent…huh she wondered why.

Knocking again, just as she had suspected no one answered.

Just as she was about to turn away and head home she heard the sound of running footsteps from within followed by crashing noises from within. Startled she knocked again and the same silence filled her ears. "Hello?!" She called towards a window that was opened rather wide. Gasping when she caught glimpse of a white figure peeking around and disappearing just like that. Walking over to the window, she called out again. "Hello? My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I was wondering if you would be interested in some of these-" Her words died off in her throat when the same small figure appeared once again at the window, it was blurry due to the dust and dirt that covered the glass but she could make out a face. "Hello….?"

The figure continued to stare out at her but otherwise stayed silent and unmoving. Kushina saw that the face held dark raven hair from even where she stood and pasty white skin. "Could I maybe come in and speak to you?" She tried again not expecting an answer and in return she got none.

The figure quickly moved away from the window, slamming it shut behind them making the woman jump so she hurried down the steps. Coming here was certainly a waste of her time and the occupant clearly didn't want to be disturbed, she seriously needed to remind herself when _people were not interested!_

A soft creaking behind her had the woman spinning around, almost dropping her bag in the process; the large front door opened a crack for her. Should she enter…she didn't have to enter, she could simply stand at the front door and talk. _'Well I did come all this way and bother this person, the least I could do is accept the invasion, right?'_

So taking a deep breath in and out, she walked back up the steps to the front door. "M-May I come in?" She asked when she saw no one standing in the doorway. Receiving no answer, she nodded and walked forward into the gloomy looking place.

Once inside her senses were assaulted with the stench of mustiness and mould. Kushina lifted her hand and held it over her nose but otherwise tried to stay respectful. Looking around she saw that the place was surprisingly tidy and looked after compared to the outside that is. A large staircase stood in front of her and the front doors with a dark dust filled blood red carpet. The lights were off but light came through the window and she made out knick knacks sitting along shelves with books filling each and every row. "Would you be interested in some of my products? I know I barged in here sort of but-" She laughed out but stopped when she saw moment in the corner under the stairs. "Oh you don't have to hide…I'm only here to make an offer but if you're not interested I'll go…" Turning around to the front door, expecting it to be locked shut like in a horror movie or something and found that it was wide open still, she only got two feet when a small soft voice stopped her. "D-Don't go" She heard it say. Stopping in her tracks, her heels clicking, she turned around and saw the figure finally emerge from the shadows.

Her dark blue eyes widened as she saw a boy step slowly out from the darkness and lift his head to look at her. Just like she had seen in the window outside, he was completely pale, dark circles ringed his eyes and messy spiky raven locks sat atop his head. They were dishevelled and sticking up everywhere and covered some of his face. But what really stood out were his bright red eyes. No not brown, or it wasn't the trick of the light, these were bright, red with thick black lines in the middle making strange symbols. He was wearing shaggy clothes that were too big for him.

"How…how old are you?" Was the first thing she managed to stutter out. The boy looked to be in his teens, possibly fifteen or seventeen at the oldest. The figure shrugged and stayed in his same spot, still unmoving but stared intently at her. "Oh…okay then, what's your name dear?"

"…Sasuke" He replied, his voice still scratchy and low.

"Hello Sasuke…are your parents around?"

Sasuke only looked uncertainly around the place and looked towards the ground. "I don't know"

Kushina honestly didn't know what to say to that, wither he didn't know or he didn't but she decided to push, the boy looked like he was run away and hide if she said something wrong but she couldn't leave him here alone if his parents weren't here. "So you're here all by yourself?"

The raven haired boy hesitated at first but licked his dry lips and opened them before saying. "….Yes…"

"Since when?"

"…I can't remember" He said slowly, his face showing more and more sadness with each second.

Kushina pitied the boy greatly, being a Mother herself she simply couldn't leave him here any longer so doing what her mind screamed at her not to do…

"Come with me then" She smiled happily and extended her hand towards Sasuke for him to take. The boy's red eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she stared at her gloved hand and he hesitantly took it.

' _Should I…Mother said she would return for me…but…I don't want to be alone anymore…'_ The poor boy thought as the smiling woman carefully lead him to the front door.

They both stepped outside, Kushina asking once more if he wanted to come which he slowly nodded. Once under the intense sunlight, Sasuke scrunched his eyes shut tightly and hid his face in the woman's shoulder. The Mothers heart raced but she settled it soon after and they made their way out of the long rusted gates.

 ** _)o(_**

Kushina hummed happily to herself as they drove towards her house. Sasuke sitting in the passenger seat, flinching at every sound the car made, it made the woman wonder if the boy had _ever_ seen outside before. He was so fascinated by the smallest of things. When he saw the car he was both afraid and excited to approach it. When it started she gasped and tried to exit it as soon as possible but Kushina simply calmed him down.

So here they were now, driving into the drive way of The Uzumaki house. It was much smaller than the mansion was but it was cleaner that's for sure. She stifled a laugh at her own joke as they exited the car. Sasuke didn't move so she had to open the passenger seat for him and take his hand and help him out. Once she got her product suitcase out from the back seat they both made their way to the house-Sasuke of course was shuffling behind her while gazing all over.

" _Riiiight_ in here sweetie, I'll get you some nice clothes and something to eat" The red headed woman sang, Sasuke noticed she did this a lot. He smiled softy at her-something he had not done in many years.

The front door opened and they both stepped inside, Sasuke a little hesitant, his red eyes scanning the place. The room they were in now was cosy looking, a TV sat in the corner, a sofa and arm chair sat in another with shelves and pictures lining the walls. "You like it here?" Kushina asked softly as she closed the front door softly behind them.

Sasuke only stayed in his hunched position and nodded. He soon caught a glimpse of something that interested him-the shelves with the many photo frames.

Kushina caught him staring and smiled. "Oh you want to see the pictures? Come over then?" Sasuke nodded and they both walked over.

"This-" She pointed to a large silver frame that had a picture of two people. From what Sasuke could see the woman in the picture was Kushina herself in a beautiful long white dress, standing next to a blond haired man. "-is me and my husband on our wedding day! Sixteen years ago…" She sighed and traced a finger over the glass. "I was slightly fatter there because I was pregnant with my son" She laughed out and then pointed to the other frame sitting above it. "This is my son Naruto; he's not home right now…" She sighed but Sasuke caught her grimacing. Sending a questioning look she quickly wiped it off her face with a smile. "Sorry it's just, he's growing up and hangs about with the wrong crowd" She said simply. Sasuke wasn't really listening; he was staring at the photo frame with Naruto in it. He had bright blond hair the same as this Minato person but he was younger and more…beautiful.

"Well, enough of that, let's go see what there is for you to wear hmm?"

 **)O(**

Sasuke found himself staring at a pile of clothes sitting on a white dresser in front of him. Kushina got them for him and left allowing him to change while she had to go make a phone call. Picking up the top, the grimaced a little at the colour. Yellow with white bands going around the arms and neck. The pants were light grey along with the pair of socks. Not wanting to upset the woman who sat down the call, he slowly removed his own clothes. They consisted of a brown fleeced hoody and dark pants to match.

" _Sasuke come here and try these on for me would you?"_

" _Hmm they are a little bit big but I'm sure you'll grow into them"_

" _Don't you like them? I made them especially for you!"_

Closing his eyes tightly, he gripped the new top in his hands and quickly put it on along with the pants and socks. When that was done he looked around the room.

A desk with a strange looking device on it, papers, a book or two a cup filled with pencils (Sasuke found that extremely odd) a large bed, two windows and a poster of a singing a female on the wall. Opening a few drawers he saw more papers with a bowl of noodles on the front. Shaking his head he closed it and picked up the clothes and held them to his face inhaling deeply.

He could still smell her.

His Mother. His only friend.

The door opening startled him into a standing position. Kushina stood there, her long red hair tied up into a bun and her jacket off. "Oh…hmm..." She said as she eyed the clothes he was wearing. "I guess bright colours don't really suit you…but that's okay!" She said in a rush. Walking over to the boy she gripped his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "You must be famished!"

Sasuke only stared at her with a puzzled gaze but followed her anyway. The old scruffy clothes still tucked tightly under his arm.

 **)O(**

 **Well how was it...**

 **Eh sorry for the major changes I guess, but they are important to the plot and I hope people don't mind :( Also Sora? I have no problem with him but I couldn't think of anyone else to fit that specific part. Apologies for the spellings...Its 1am...**

 **But TBC! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
